At present, many large scale enterprises have set up cloud computing and cloud service platforms, which can provide a basic architecture and technology for supporting operation of software or hardware, such that application developers can obtain services and technologies of calculation, information transmission, etc., through the cloud platform. In the related art, in one aspect, the basic architecture of providing cloud computing and cloud services is mainly monopolized by some fixed large scale enterprises, which obstructs the development of technology; in another aspect, when a performance of network communication is not based on the basic architecture of these large scale enterprises, the network communication is generally restrained to connection and communication of two IP (Internet Protocol) addresses, and if there is a need to support more users to join in communication, a server needs to be expanded; however, a manufacturing cost of the server is quite expensive, what's more, connection and communication between the server and the IP addresses behind a firewall or a router can't be realized.